Sensei And Student
by ilovemyboys
Summary: What if Gai showed up right after Lee and Gaara faught Kimimaro?
1. Chapter 1

**SENSEI AND STUDENT**

By ilovemyboys

Chapter 1: Surroundings

* * *

><p><em>I looked over and noticed Gaara is out of breath. He is bent over and holding his chest. I suddenly feel the strain of my own battle, and cringing I feel all my muscles ache as I fall onto the grass. <em>

_Ohhhh…I feel like I have run a thousand laps around the village….But Gaara! Is he worse off than me? I must…..see….._

I slowly turned my head over to the side to see Gaara on his knees. _I can see no apparent injuries. However, I will not rely simply on what I see, but rather be mindful of what I do not see! As Gai Sensei would so wisely say._

My head suddenly felt so heavy I let it drop. _Perhaps resting some shall be good for me. Yes…resting is good…._

"**LEE!"**

_Huh? I am even hearing Gai Sensei now. My sensei's words come to me even when he is not present! I am truly at the prime of my youth!_

"**Lee!" **

_Funny. It sounds even closer now. How do voices in your head change in volume? Unless of course it is a super secret technique I have just acquired! ^_^_

"Lee. Open your eyes." It said gently, yet urgently.

_I wonder if I should just open my eyes to please this persistent illusion…_

_Very well then. I will._

I slowly opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**SENSEI AND STUDENT**

_By ilovemyboys_

CHAPTER 2: Realizations

* * *

><p><em>I slowly opened my eyes to see the worried face of-<em>_**Gai Sensei?**_

"Lee!" His face turned into a relieved smile as he hugged me tightly. "You're alright!"

"Uh…yes Gai Sensei. I am alright. But I…cannot…breathe."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry about that Lee! Haha. Over-excited I guess to see you alright! Though I knew you could do it of course!" He gave me a thumbs up.

"Yes sensei!" I agreed.

_So this is no illusion after all I see…._

"So…you are indeed here?" I asked.

"You bet I am! Always there for my students!"

"I see…." I glanced over at Gaara. Then turned back to Gai Sensei.

"Gai sensei?" I asked.

"Hm? What is it Lee?" he sounded concerned.

"Thank you. But it is Gaara who saved my life."

"G-Gaara?" he asked in disbelief, as he looked over at Gaara, who was now sitting in seiza.

Gai Sensei suddenly stood up, and walked over to him. As he got closer Gaara calmly looked up at him. He stared at Gaara with a serious look on his face. Then held out his hand.

"Gaara….you saved Lee…..my student….for that…I thank you tremendously." He bowed to Gaara.

Gaara looked at him unbelievingly. Then went back to his usual stoic look.

"The Sand Village is now allies with The Leaf… It was my mission." He said like it was no big deal.

"And I'm so glad you did!" Gai Sensei grinned.

"Alright! Do you two need help getting back to the village?"

All of a sudden I heard a rustle in the trees above. They heard it too and looked over. Two figures abruptly jumped down.


	3. Chapter 3

**SENSEI AND STUDENT**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 3: The Sand Siblings

**Authors Note: **I wanted Temari and Kankuro to be in this one so I came about it from the approach that Gaara's fight lasted longer than theirs, and they came by to get him on their way back home.

* * *

><p>A beautiful woman and a guy in a black….<em>bear suit<em>…came walking toward Gaara.

"Looks like someone cleaned up," the guy said.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked Gaara.

"Yes…" Gaara said, standing up.

"Where is he?" she looked around uneasily.

"Gone…" he said.

"Are you sure?" the guy asked seriously.

"He has not come out of the grave, if that is what you are asking…." Gaara replied.

"Great, then let's get going." The guy said.

I looked up at Gai Sensei, who was also looking over at them.

"Gai Sensei? Who are those two? They look familiar."

"Huh?" he looked down at me.

"Oh, those two? That's Temari and Kankuro. They're Gaara's siblings."

"Ohhhh…I see…." I realized, looking over at them.

The three of them suddenly leapt into the trees and out of sight.

"Alright Lee! How are you?" Gai sensei smiled down at me.

"I am fine Sensei, thank you."

"Can you walk alright?"

"Yes."

"Greeeeat! We shall move onward toward the village!"

"Hei Sensei!"

…...

As we headed back toward the village I abruptly felt a throbbing pain in my head.

_Perhaps I should have rested a bit longer….._

I noticed Gai Sensei stop, and I followed suit.

He spun around toward me.

"Alright Lee. What's going on?"

"Huh?" _How does he __**know **__such things? I __**must**__ know his secret! Never mind that! __I must not burden him. I will get any medical attention I need back at the village. Yes. That will do fine. _

"I am fine Sensei, really."

"Ha! Don't think you can pull a fast one on _me _Leeee! I know _all_ the tricks of an unrelenting spirit!"

"But Gai Sensei-"

"No arguments! That's an order." He eyed me seriously.

"Uh…." I sighed, hanging my head.

"Yes Gai Sensei."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Lee. You'll be as good as new tomorrow morning!"

"Thank you Sensei. I know I will with some bed rest and perhaps some medicine."

Gai Sensei froze suddenly, looking down at me slowly.

"Lee….where _is _that sake you took with you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**SENSEI AND STUDENT**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 4: Fun With Sake!

* * *

><p>"Sake! Sensei I would never-<em>ohhh<em>…" I remembered.

_Oh! _My eyes widened as I looked up at Gai Sensei.

"I did not know it was Sake Sensei, I promise!"

"Lee! Lee! It's alright. Just show me where it is."

"Yes sensei…" I looked around.

"The bottle was left somewhere on the grass. Does Lady Tsunade need it back?" I asked quickly.

"Um… no, that's…not the point. I-" his eyes suddenly widened, looking out ahead of us.

"Aha!"

He got up, walked through the grass, and picked up the bottle.

"Gai Sensei! How did you see such a small thing in this thick grass?"

"Years of precision Lee!" He winked, coming back.

"Now then! How much-"

_Ow! My head is throbbing __**so much!**_

"Lee, what's wrong?" He sounded concerned.

"My head….it is **pounding!"** I cringed.

"Let me see." He said urgently.

I moved my hands away from my head to let him take a look.

…

He took hold of my head, pressing his fingers onto my temples. The pain numbed down considerably!

"That will help temporarily. But first lie down against this tree. All those fast movements you're doing aren't helping."

"Yes sir." I said wearily, sitting down against the tree.

He sat down too, taking out the empty Sake bottle.

_I am sure he is disappointed in me. I cannot even look at him…_I looked down at the ground.

"Lee?" he asked. "Did you drink _all _of this?"

Still hanging my head I replied, "Yes sensei."

...

_I couldn't take it anymore!_

"Gai Sensei! I am so sorry! I thought it was medicine. Even after tasting it I just thought it was awful tasting medicine, that is all!"

"Lee! I know you would never do that. Haha! I guess I should be glad you don't like it."

"Ha ha." I replied weakly. "You are right as usual Gai Sensei."

"I do need to know though Lee…" he suddenly got serious, looking up at me.

"How bad was it?" he sounded afraid.

"How-_oh_…" I looked down again.

_I can only remember bits and parts of what Gai Sensei said happened in the past with Sake, but I knew I caused considerable damage…._

"Well…nothing was broken. Except perhaps…his bones…."

Gai Sensei laughed at my little joke.

"Ha ha! The bone Jutsu ninja got his _own_ bones broke by _my_ Lee!"

"Although they just grew back." I added.

He turned serious again.

"How did you get out of it?"

"Huh?"

"How did you get back to normal?"

"Um…well…."

"Gai Sensei!" someone called from the trees, headed toward us.

"Yes, what is it?" Gai Sensei stood up.

"You are needed back at the village!"

"Very well." He looked down at me.

"How are you holding up Lee?"

"I am doing much better now, thank you Gai Sensei."

"Feel good enough to travel back to the village?"

"Yes sir!" I said with determination in my voice.

"Excellent! Then let's get a move on!"

"Right!"


End file.
